Just Give Me a Little More Time
by ElementalColors
Summary: An Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction by ElementalColors. Based in the cannon world and timeline, it takes place after the death of Armin's grandfather as we see how the trio takes the news. [Also on Wattpad]


Just Give Me a Little More Time: An Attack on Titan One-shot Fanfiction

"What do you mean, 'Armin's grandpa is dead?!'" Eren snapped at Hannes.

"What good is it if the people who are sent out to fight the Titans only end up getting eaten without a single kill?!"

He had just learned that after being involuntarily cast into the military, Armin's grandfather was mercilessly killed and eaten by a Titan.

"I don't expect you to understand. After all, you're still kids. But-"

"Kids, really? Age means _nothing_. Especially to the Titans." Eren cut him off.

"Did he die in vain...? Please... don't tell me that this was all for nothing." Armin begged quietly, his voice full of grief.

"I'm so sorry, Armin." Hannes knelt down at eye level with the blonde.

"Your old man was... well he was just that; an old man. He wasn't as quick as he used to be... but that doesn't mean he died in vain. Your grandpa was a kind man. He stayed positive and overall lifted our morals. I managed to find this..." Hannes handed Armin a tan hat which must have belonged to his grandfather.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. It's no surprise that the Garrison's been busy. Don't get into too much trouble cuz I don't wanna get involved with the Military Police. Got that, Eren?" Hannes patted him on the head before leaving the trio once again.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. If the entire Garrison can't handle me then we're all screwed." Eren grumbled once he was out of earshot.

"We might be screwed either way... Hannes is the only person left who will care for us. If he... If he _leaves_ how are we going to survive?" Mikasa said.

"Why...?" Armin sunk down to a sitting position, holding his knees and his grandfather's hat close to his chest.

"Armin? What's wrong?" Eren asked, almost in a demanding tone.

"Armin's grandpa was like a father to him, Eren. Naturally he'll need to grieve..." Mikasa explained.

"So what? He just cries more than he usually does? That won't help anything! We need to eradicate the Titans, not the other way around!" Eren didn't seem to understand how he was making things worse. Mikasa noticed how Armin's sobs only grew from Eren's yelling and ranting.

"I swear I'll kill them...! Then-"

"Eren, you need to stop!" Mikasa said in a stern, but hushed voice.

"Just leave Armin alone... or show him some sympathy. He needs comforting, not lecturing." She advised.

"Did you not hear a word I just said? I told you we need to take action! Not cry like little kids because there's no one left to bottle feed us!" Eren retorted.

"Are you brainless? Different people have different ways of coping. For you that may be lashing out. But for Armin, it's letting out his sadness." Mikasa rationalized.

"Yeah, and for you it's between that scarf and clinginess... just get over it. At least you have some sort of closure. I mean, where the fuck is my dad?! It makes me sick to think he just left us like that!" Eren turned his back to Mikasa and clenching his fists

Mikasa turned her attention to Armin as she sat beside him. "It'll get easier. not easy... but easier. Eren and I are here; you're not alone." She promised.

"T-Thanks... Mika-sa..." Armin said between sobs.

A few minutes passed of Mikasa comforting Armin. And Eren's rage only grew.

"Will you just SHUT UP?!" He lashed out, finally at the end of his rope.

"Don't think that this is easy for me, either! It's always about you two! You're always the ones who need comforting! You're always the ones grieving! You're always the ones I need to protect! It's all on _me!_ I have to fight for our food! I have to constantly be the strong one! It's not fair at all! I'M ONLY HUMAN!" He screamed, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Eren..." Mikasa moved over to him. "It's okay, I understand now... I'll be the strong one for you whenever you need it." She said quietly, hugging Eren from behind. He stood up, taking a shaky breath and wiping away the tears that were streaming down his face with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Armin..."

"It's okay... let's just take a few days to regroup. We just need a little more time." Armin sniffled, wiping his tears as well.

"Yeah... and just so you know; I'm not saying that I'm weak. I just need a break." Eren said, acting tough.

"...And if you tell anyone that I was crying; I'll feed you to the Titans." He added.

"We won't, I promise... You should get some rest... I'll take first watch." Mikasa suggested, seeing that it would soon be nightfall.

The boys gratefully accepted. And managed to get some now much needed sleep.

Mikasa sighed, thankful that the conflict was now over. She looked up at the sunset. The first stars were gradually beginning to appear in the night sky.

_I should enjoy this while I can... while we're still kids..._ She thought.

_...Because before we know it, we'll be cadets in training... _

_**...But I can only hope that we'll make the cut.**_


End file.
